


Treat you better, than she can

by Animekath, MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), America Being an Asshole (Hetalia), Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Awkward Crush, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Binge Drinking, Bisexual Female Character, Blushing, Break Up, Breakfast, Breasts, Caught, Cell Phones, Cheating, Comfort, Cookies, Crushes, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Dominance, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fights, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Genderbending, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Groping, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Drinking, Holding Hands, Hugs, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Morning After, Nyotalia, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Panic, Protectiveness, Rough Oral Sex, Second Chances, Secret Crush, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shirtless, Shyness, Strip Tease, Stripping, Sulking, Suspense, Swearing, Teasing, Texting, Top Canada (Hetalia), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: You just broke up with Jessie Jones after she confessed to cheating on you. Broken hearted you run to your friend Maddie, little do you know she's liked you this whole time





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animekath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/gifts).



> This work was inspired by Animekath, please check out her original work

(Y/N) sighed heavily as you stretched your body, cracking every stiff joint in your body. Feeling refreshed and relaxed after a long night with your girlfriend Jessie Jones, well you thought so anyway. You had never openly confessed you were a couple but it was pretty obvious given you spent most of your time together.

She wasn't in bed with you right now, but she was most likely making breakfast or using the bathroom. However, her phone was on the bedside table and her clothes were thrown all over the floor showing your night of passion that took place earlier.

You rolled over from your back onto your front winding yourself in the sheets, enjoying breathing in her scent and getting comfortable. You were often jealous how Jessie had a double bed compared to your one bedroom apartment back home. She really was spoiled by Ollie who treated her like his little princess.

Suddenly her phone buzzed surprising you, yes everyone owned phones but this was different. Jessie lived with her family and so she could see them at any time, usually using her phone for if she went out or was ordering food. Plus, you were here so why would she even be texting anyone if you were here?

(Y/N) hesitated, feeling bad at being so nosy but you were a couple. You should be allowed to look through her phone, there were no secrets in a relationship right? You told each other everything no matter what. You eventually caved into your curiosity and grabbed the phone.

What you saw next broke your heart, this had to be a joke or a lie right? She wouldn't do such a thing, you were her girlfriend. Why would she need anyone else besides you. It just didn't make any sense whatsoever.

_Is your girlfriend gone?-Anna_

You stiffened upon hearing this, so many emotions running through your head right now. Why the fuck would someone text that to her? No her girlfriend was not gone and was in fact reading this message right now.

You felt sick to your stomach, how could she do this? You really wanted to believe what was happening was not actually happening. Jessie, she wouldn't really  _cheat_ on you would she? She said she loved you and you were even sleeping together. It had been 7 months for crying out loud.

Suddenly Jessie came in wearing her Lacey black bra and a pair of denim shorts. Scratching her head sleepily and yawning, carrying a cup of coffee in her hand. She then spotted you holding her phone and her face immediately turned to a displeased frown.

She didn't really appreciate anyone going through her things, not even you. She liked her privacy and didn't appreciate you being so nosy "Gimme my phone (y/n)" she replied sternly holding out her hand. Her brown eyes filled with a slight anger.

(Y/N) the threw the phone at her angrily, not caring that it hit her right in the face. You were beyond angry to find out that your supposed girlfriend was cheating on you. "What the fuck Jessie?! Your cheating on me?! Who the fuck is this Anna chick? How long has this even been going on?!" you demanded angrily.

Jessie frowned and took the phone in her hand placing a hand on her hip while holding the coffee "I don't see what the big deal is? We were never a couple, you were just a sex friend. We hook up, we fuck. Done" she stated casually. 

Fuck buddy? Sex friend?! Oh hell no, you were done. You bolted up and stormed around the room dressing yourself. Yanking on your clothes angrily while still somehow able to get everything you needed. You were angry, upset and humiliated all at the same time, just wanting to get the fuck out of there.

You then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind you, not wanting her to see you cry. You really thought she cared about you, yes she got into fight and was stubborn as hell. But usually when she did it was to protect you from harm. But it seems none of that had meant jack shit to her unlike it had you.

* * *

(Y/N) sat quietly at the table, your head rested in your hand eyes red from crying so hard. You had been blinded on the way to Francois but you just wiped them away, storming down the street as the anger boiled inside of you the more the situation hit you.

He had simply let you in after uttering "Jessie" and you nodded as a response. He then led you to the kitchen, let you sit down and poured you a glass of (Red or white, whichever you prefer) wine. He never really shared his cupboard with anyone but you were special, since you were basically like family to them.

You were never usually a day drinker but today was different. After the shock and humiliation of finding out you were a side chick to your supposed girlfriend, this drink was like heaven to you. Hell, maybe you would have a few more until you felt less like shit.

Your eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and you felt both emotionally and physically exhausted. You smelt like sex and unhappiness, but you didn't care. You didn't care about anything right now. You were too busy brewing on how fucking angry you were about all this.

France had said nothing the entire time, simply sitting opposite you with his own drink. You seemed happy in his company and he would happily take that for now. After all, he himself had been in this situation before, knowing just how shitty the feeling was.

He knew you were in no mood to talk right now and he respected that. But if you needed a refill he would happily get you more wine, since it was rare he found anyone who shared his love of the grape like he did. Since Maddie and Jessie were both beer fans.

Suddenly Maddie came in, wearing her usual checked shirt and sunglasses. Upon seeing you with wine and looking like shit she pulled them off quickly, her violet eyes filled with concern and restrained anger at seeing you in such a state.

"What happened?" She asked quickly her tone impatient. She was not one who tended to give a shit about most people, but you were different. You were kind and sweet, a good natured girl with a heart of gold. Her Maple.

France sighed heavily taking a sip of wine "(Y/N) is gonna be living with us for a while. Seems your sister did a better job of fucking up than usual" he explained casually. Just where in the hell did Ollie go wrong with that girl, god he didn't know.

Canada could only stare in awe and disbelief, already guessing what had happened. Anger filling her, how could Jessie do this? How could she do this to you? Seeing your tear stained face just made her angrier than before. 

However, she would not make you cry more by showing how angry she actually was. She turned tail and headed upstairs quietly closing the door behind her. However her stomps were heard from the kitchen making France groan heavily and mutter something about teenagers.

* * *

 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is still pretty upset and Maddie tries to comfort her

(Y/N) sat on the bed silently, now that she was staying here Francis had given her a spare room. He had always lived in a pretty big house but kept the extra rooms for guests or family members. Saying you could stay as long as you liked until you got back on your feet again.

You were going through a tough time and you had just had your heart shit on by America. You were in no state of mind to be by yourself and it would only cause you more pain. Hell, you would relapse if Jessie was to come over and sweet talk you. He didn't want you to be near her again if it would only end up badly.

In all honesty Francois had been like a father to you most of your life. You had grown up around Maddie and been best friends since forever. Though he was rough, intimidating and unsociable at first glance, he was not completely heartless. He was more a man of gesture than words, in his own strange ways he showed affection for you and Maddie. 

You were curled up like a baby, your legs tucked under your chin. Eyes still puffy and red from crying, anger, regret, pain and sadness all but filling your heart. Bitter at the fact you had wasted your time with the likes of Jessie Jones. All it had done was ruin your life.

You had been so blind before but now you could see the truth, why she never let you stay over often. Why she would call you randomly to hang out or hook up ( because her other girl hadn't been available), why she had been so secretive and never let you go through her phone. All of the things you never saw before coming to light. 

She had manipulated your heart, used your body and taken advantage of your kindness. Fucking someone else behind your back, all the while believing you were the only one. You felt like a fool for ever thinking she cared about you at all.

The fact that she had no shame about hurting you like this was bad enough. How she could just casually confess to cheating on you as if it was no big deal, that was the worst part. How could she do that to you? Why hadn't you been enough for her?

You had been kind, understanding, affectionate, trusting. All the things a good girlfriend should be, so why had she done it? Why did she stab you in the back like this and stamp on your poor heart as it was no better than the dirt under her shoes. 

You were done with love and relationships, for now it was all about you. Just happy being alone and giving your heart time to recover from everything you had been through. Looking back at the memories only made it hurt more and fresh tears sprang to your eyes.

You cupped your hands over your face and sobbed, god it hurt so much. Your heart hurt, your throat hurt, your body ached. You were so angry and confused inside, you had forgotten that love could be so painful. Making you wonder if you would ever truly meet someone who cared about you. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door snapping your train of thought. You wiped your eyes quickly wanting to hide the fact you had been crying again, you had no idea of why you were so ashamed of crying in front of others. Maybe because you didn't want to seem weak.

Canada then entered the room quietly, carrying a plate of maple cookies, a tub of (Favourite flavour) ice cream and nanaimo bars. After many a shitty situation, she knew exactly what you would need after a break up. You had just had your heart broken, so you deserved to be spoiled a little.

Hell, she was willing to try anything and everything if it meant she could see you smile again. She hated seeing you like this and it broke her heart into tiny pieces to know that her sister had done this to you. Taken your sweet light away and broken you into a miserable individual. 

You smiled at Maddie kindly, she had been so helpful to you during this time. You would have to find a way to repay her and Francois at some point for their generosity during this time. "Thanks Maddie" you said gratefully. As you took the goodies from her you patted the space on the bed beside you.

You and Maddie had been friends for ages, even before you started dating her sister. She meant the world to you and had helped you through every shitty moment in your life, accepting and loving you after coming out. In fact she had been the happiest person in the room aside from Oliver.

Maddie blushed but approached and sat quietly on the bed with you, her cheeks red as your eyes. Not speaking a word but obviously happy with your company, enough to be in the same room as you despite being upset. Maddie didn't really enjoy being around people, but she had always liked you.

You had always been so different, you didn't get mad that she didn't like socializing much or loved animals. You just went along with whatever she did, happily going to hockey games with her, patching her up after fights and going to meet her after a game. It meant so much to her. 

You tucked a strand of (Y/H/C) hair behind your ear shyly. It all looked so good and after crying for so long you realized how hungry you were, your stomach growling loudly eager to be filled with the delicious food before you. God you didn't know what to eat first.

You took a bite of the cookie first, the biscuit dissolving instantly in your mouth coating it in mapley syrupy goodness. A soft sigh escaping your lips as the flavours hit you tongue, clearing away your bad mood. Not really noticing the blush and eye widen that maddie made beside you.

"Oh Maddie, its delicious" you mumbled as you chewed. She was such a good cook, she really didn't get enough praise for her talents. She would be lucky to have any girl who could get such a woman, the fastest way to a girls heart was her stomach after all.

She perked up upon hearing this, seeing the genuine look of joy on your face as you enjoyed her cooking. She had made it especially for you after all. She would never do this sort of thing for her sister or anyone else. Just you.

You beamed at Maddie, a look of affection spread across your face. A true swelling of joy swirling around in her chest and she never wanted it to stop.  She had always longed to see you make this face for her and now she could see it for herself, it was even better than anything she had ever imagined in her life.

"Your so sweet to me, your the best friend a girl could have" you replied gratefully. If you didn't have her here beside you through all this, you wouldn't be able to cope. It was good to have her here, to listen and have a shoulder to cry on. Because you knew she really cared.

Maddie stiffened beside you, her eyebrow twitching and her hands tightening into fists. But she kept her cool and pretended not to care, while in truth it felt like her heart was being squeezed. You and her had been friends for years, but she didn't want that anymore.

She had loved you for so long, even before you dated Jessie. But now she was going to make you realize how much you meant to her, she would make sure you would ever forget her stupid sister. She wouldn't let you be sad like this anymore.

She then got up slowly, she could see you were tired and she needed to be alone. She loved you so much but you needed time to heal. If she stayed right now she would only say something she would regret and she knew how fragile you were right now.

She needed rest as she never thought clearly when mad and you had been through a lot. After a good nights rest you would feel somewhat better at least, time healed all wounds after all. You couldn't rush these things but she could help.

She hesitated then decided to speak up "H.. Hey (Y/N)...you wanna go out tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly. Not on a date just the two of you just having fun together. Able to have some fun to help cheer you up after today's events.

You blinked innocently still eating, then perked up a little. It had been ages since you and Maddie had actually spent time together, a warm smile spread across your face "Sure, sounds great" you replied. A day out together sounded wonderful. 

* * *

Your eyes were wide with joy, you rushed forward desperate to take in every sight you came across. You felt like a little kid again and everything was so amazing, Maddie following close behind you protectively. Making sure you didn't hurt yourself and nobody got funny with you. 

She had taken you to a nature preserve, somewhere you hadn't been in the longest time. Not since you were a little kid at least, holding each others hands making sure you didn't get separated. The best was when Francois would buy you ice cream afterwards and you would share.

You snapped as many pictures as you could manage, wanting to capture every moment to remember. A warm smile on you face, making you forget your troubles if only for a little while. 

Maddie was honestly so happy to see you enjoying yourself after how miserable you had been the other day. To know that part of you was still in there brought her so much relief. However she did well not to show it but she truly did feel it.

You turned to face maddie, a warm smile on your face "This is great Maddie, I haven't been here in so long" you replied. bringing back memories of your childhood together, all the happiest memories you could think of. Nothing ever bad happened with her.

Why was it you always fell for the wrong girl? You always fell for the person who didn't deserve you? You really had a shit taste in women and you were starting to realize that a lot more clearly than you had before.  A sad expression came upon your face, thinking about how many times your heart had been broken because you chose the wrong person. 

"Today really has been great Maddie, I mean it. Makes me wonder why I never just fell for you instead" you replied sadly. She never would have treated you like Jessie had, but she probably didn't even feel the same way about you.

To boot it wouldn't be fair on her, you had just been through a shitty breakup. It would be like pity dating someone or using someone like Jessie had. It wouldn't be fair and you weren't thinking clearly. You needed time to heal mentally and emotionally after all.

Maddie blushed shyly, averting her gaze to the ground. God if only you knew how she really felt, but it was too soon to tell her that. "Me too" she replied quietly. But now wasn't the right time to tell you how she felt, you were hurting and not thinking clearly after all. 

 


	3. Fool in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite having started to recover, Reader is pulled back into a depressed state after catching a glimpse of the girl she cheated on you with, Maddie finally snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have returned. The update is not a dream, your wish has been granted

(Y/N) walked down the street with a spring in your step, feeling so much better than you had before. The troubles of what happened between you and Jessie no longer lingering in your mind, starting to make a recovery from the pain you had been through thanks to her lies and manipulation.

If not for Maddie you would be cooped up in your room, getting drunk and hiding from the rest of the world. Wanting nothing more than to hide in your misery and let the toxic bitterness inside consume you. Hell, you'd pretty much become Francis which would be really scary. How close you had become to acting like him scared you a little.

She was always there to make you feel better, scaring away whatever would hurt you. You were so lucky to have a friend like her in your life, if not for her and the support she had given you. You knew you'd be in a much worse state, probably acting recklessly and even committing the drunken phone call.

You had to find some way of repaying her for what she had done for you, you felt so guilty at sponging off of her despite the fact she wanted to spoil you. You knew how angry she had been to see you in such a state, she was your best friend after all. How else would she have reacted to how shit her sister had treated you?

Suddenly, you were snapped out of your good mood by laughing nearby. Familiar laughing mixed in with a voice you had never heard before, your blood running cold and your body freezing on the spot. A sickening feeling washing over you as you tried to convince yourself that this was all a dream. This had to be a coincidence of the sickest kind.

You peered out of the corner of your eye, trying your damned hardest not to be noticed because you knew you would make a fool out of yourself if you did. Your emotions would get the better of you, you'd cry or lash out. But you were better than that, so you tried to stay calm.

Jessie was stood by a bar, a flirty smile on her face and "Fuck me" eyes were on full. She was in the game and flirting with another woman, the way she used to towards you. Knowing that made your stomach go into knots and your heart feel like it was being squeezed. Just when you thought you were starting to get over her.

The girl in question had to be this Anna chick she had been cheating on you with. She was really pretty, like popular girl movie pretty. She had a smaller waist than you, but you guessed she had to be on some strict diet trend and obsessed with her looks for that reason. She had large boobs, which honestly in your opinion looked rather fake which made you feel a little better. Blonde hair and a very mature appearance about her.

Meanwhile you had (B/S) chest, which you were not ashamed of and were proud of what you were given. You had a baby face which people often found endearing about you, but either worked as your best tool or Achilles heel depending on the situation. Your (H/C) hair and your somewhat weird personality that you were infamous for. 

This was the woman that Jessie had left you for? That she had been secretly seeing behind your back the whole time? You didn't know whether you were enraged or heartbroken all over again. Seeing her this soon after having just started to get over her was bringing out all sorts of emotions in you and it hurt. You hated feeling so weak again.

You stormed off angrily back to Francis's place, you couldn't stand another minute of being nearby them. It only made you want to cry and you were barely holding back tears as it was. So many profanities coming to mind that you were sure you would owe Oliver for at least a year to a month. You couldn't stand the thought of Jessie seeing you so pathetic, she would just gloat at you.

* * *

It had been a week since you had seen Jessie and that girl together, having holed yourself in your room again and started to sob until you had no tears left in you. Anger and sadness overwhelming you to the point you felt sick and dizzy inside. Hating Jessie for what she put you through, cursing every name under the sun and thankfully Oliver hadn't visited so he couldn't hear you.

You had learned the painful truth after Oliver had given the news, having been talking to Jessie about this and sneaking her phone. Having seen the missed calls from Anna and spying her social media in disguise after becoming confused at her contact with this unknown woman.

Turns out even when you had supposedly been happy and spoiled by Jessie, she had been seeing that woman even when she was with you. All along you had been her favourite side chick and having been dating Anna the entire time. However, Anna being the obnoxious girl she was never thought she could lose to a girl like you.

You felt utterly humiliated, you felt so stupid for ever having liked Jessie to begin with. Her silver tongue and forwardness had lured you in like a rabbit into a wolves den, a wolf in sheep's clothing quite literally. As betrayed as you felt you knew it was too late to do anything. You couldn't remove the memories or take back your first time with her.

You pushed open Maddie's door quietly, as of late she had become your main source of comfort in situations like this. She was sat on her bed reading a book. Upon seeing you standing there with red eyes and a disheartened expression, she shut the book immediately.

Putting it down beside her on the bedside table, everyone in the house knew by this point about Anna and Jessie. About their whole relationship and how she had been using you as a side chick for sex. It was fair to say that Oliver was beyond disappointed and even Francis was angry. Though typically an apathetic guy, he had a soft spot for you and saw you as a daughter.

You walked into the bedroom silently then slumped on the bed with her, your eyes still red and full of the pain you felt in your heart. Burying your face into her pillow, the familiar scent of Maddie and her favourite pine shampoo lingering on the material.  Somehow being around her made you feel comfortable and forget things for a while.

Maddie sighed at your appearance, then started rubbing your back in a comforting manner. Just when you had started to get better, you had spiraled into a depressed state again. She hated seeing you like this, just when your smile had started to come back to you.

"Jessie?" she asked in a concerned manner. She already knew by this point, but getting you to talk about it was the best way to help you heal, even if it made her angry to hear about her sister. Everything she did wrong she could have done better. To never make you feel the way Jessie had, she'd never make you cry like this.

You nodded into the sheets with a small grumble, how could she have done that to you. To use you the way she did and then reveal she was dating some blonde bimbo and you were just side chick. Your whole relationship was a lie and you had fallen into the trap like a fool. Letting your feelings blind you from seeing the truth of how she was taking advantage of you.

Maddie continued rubbing your back to which you visibly softened, the ministrations easing your mind and helping you calm down. "Don't beat yourself up, my sister is an idiot" she replied sharply. Though her eyes were hard with the anger boiling inside of her but she was trying her best to keep her cool. Jessie had no idea how good she had it and she took advantage of you.

You snorted at the irony, how stupid you had been to even fall for someone like Jessie. You wished you had known sooner then you wouldn't have wasted your time with someone like that. "I have shitty taste in women huh?" you muttered. Why couldn't you find a woman who genuinely cared about you, who would never risk losing you? They were so damn hard to find nowadays.

Maddie scoffed, unable to hear what was coming out of your mouth. How could you place yourself that low? How could you not see yourself the way she did? "More like _your_ too good for _her_!" she snapped impatiently. Upon realizing what she had just said, her mind went blank and she began to panic. She had been so careful up until now, how could she have slipped up like this?

You stopped sulking and stiffened, what had Maddie just said? That tone was so unlike her, sure she was grumpy but she was still playful. You then sat up slowly with a look of confusion on your face. Maddie was acting really unlike herself. You had never seen her this angry over her sister before, especially around you.

Maddie clenched her hands on her knees, her head bowed. She had kept her feelings for you hidden all this time, a secret she swore she would never tell. But she had kept them closed away long enough, she couldn't hold them back any longer. She was done watching you get your heart broken by a girl who never even cared about you.

"She  _always_ treated you like shit and you never deserved any of it. Your so cute, funny, kind hearted and optimistic. That's why I fell for y... oh..." she stammered trailing off. Now she had done it, blown it completely. She couldn't undo what had been done, if things went wrong and your friendship was ruined. There was no turning back after this.

She realized what she had just said without thinking while you sat beside her still in utter shock. Unable to believe all the things she had just said about you. You had no idea that Maddie even saw you in that way. Let alone that she thought you were such an amazing person. She just never seemed the type of girl to be able to say such things.

Feeling your gaze upon her, Maddie's nerves began to kick in. She had never been good under any sort of pressure, she wasn't big on people after all. But like she said before, you were special. You were different, which was why she had fallen for you in the first place. But now she felt like she had ruined everything because she let her emotions get the better of her.

"Fuck... I mean... damn it" she muttered under her breath in an irritated tone. She had never wanted to confess to you like this, she had wanted it to be special. Not when you were feeling shitty and had been crying over her sister. She had wanted it to be when you were happy and in a more romantic setting, not her damn bedroom.

You smiled softly, the kind that made her heart melt like hot butter in a pan. You then moved closer to her and took her hand in your own, placing it atop hers and winding your fingers in with hers. "You really mean all that Maddie?" you asked hopefully. That was honestly the nicest thing anyone had said about you in a long time.

Maddie's cheeks heated the colour of her plaid shirt, but you continued looking at her sternly. You would not let her avoid the question after saying something so serious and genuine. You were done with being messed around by people. You wanted to hear the honest truth from someone for once. Was that too much to ask?

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. Your eyes on her were breaking her down, she didn't have to hide her feelings anymore and you were making that pretty clear to her. "Damn it to hell!" she snapped. She was taking off the breaks, there was no turning back now. She was going to make up for all the lost time her sister had taken from her.

She grabbed your hand, the one that was pressed on hers. Before you could think, Maddie flipped you onto your back, taking you completely by surprise. Pinning your hands above your head so you couldn't escape from her. Her violet eyes gleaming, filled with a serious and passionate gleam that you had never seen before, almost predatory in a sense.

You couldn't help but blush as you felt a tingle in your core at being dominated by her like this. Yet you knew she would never do anything to hurt you, Maddie was a gentle giant. The only time she would ever hurt someone was if they wronged her or did something to hurt someone she loved. One of those people being you.

"I love you ok! Jessie leaving you was the best thing to happen to me! I always wanted you for myself (Y/N), even when you were together. I'll spoil you like the princess you are, I won't hurt you like she did. Why would I do that to the girl I love?" she growled impatiently. For so long she had wanted to be with you like this, but had been scared that you wouldn't feel the same way.

Your eyes widened and yet were so gentle "Maddie..." you whispered softly. This felt like a dream, but it couldn't possibly be true could it? You then felt your eyes beginning to water, shining over like a mirror as tears welled up giving your eyes a watery look. Were you even allowed to be this happy? It didn't feel real at all.

Upon seeing you start to cry because of her, Maddie felt a sense of guilt wash over her. However, you shook your head in response to reassure her, these were happy tears not sad ones. "I like you too, I've always liked you" you sobbed tearfully. She was your best friend, you'd be nothing without her. Knowing she cared this much about you meant the world to you.

Maddie softened, her heart filling with a happiness she never thought she could feel. Her maple loved her too, her maple returned her feelings. She slowly leaned towards you and captured your lips in a kiss, releasing your hands as she gripped the headboard with one and your cheek with the other. Wiping away one of your tears with her thumb.

You wrapped your now free arms around her neck, pulling her closer to you. Slowly pulling off her sunglasses and placing them onto the bedside table next to you. Not wanting them to get in the way during this. Jessie may have had your first time, but Maddie stole your first kiss. 

Jessie would never kiss you, in all the time you had been together. She wouldn't even let you snuggle with her, making sure you were reminded of your place as her side girl. But now you had a chance to do it over again. Now you could be happy with the person who loved you all along. Your best friend, Maddie.

 

 


	4. Finally one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Maddie finally do the do. Not really graphic but playful and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is finally here, but why not go out with a bang :)

Maddie loomed over you quietly, her violet eyes taking you all in with a predatory gaze. Not once averting her gaze from your body, wanting to drink you all in. She had dreamed of this moment for what felt like forever and she didn't plan on missing a second of it. Being able to finally embrace the woman she had loved and admired for the longest time, after finally breaking up with her shitty sister.

She had removed her flannel shirt and tossed it over a chair, sitting before you in her jeans and a simple black bra. All that hockey and outdoor living had done her good, she was far more ripped than Jessie ever had been. Yet still had great curves from her love of Poutine and pancakes, but you found that cute. You had always loved how unapologetic and herself Maddie was.  But you had to admit, you never expected her chest to be as big as it was, they had to be double D at least.

Slowly and patiently she reached out to unfasten your (F/C) shirt, all the while making sure you weren't too uncomfortable. Revealing your lacey (F/C) bra, having never expected you to be into the cheekier underwear but it was a nice surprise and she sure as hell wasn't complaining. She unhooked it from the front slowly to reveal your (B/S) chest, finally revealing you to her. She had probably imagined what you looked like topless and naked a million times in her head before now, but seeing the real thing was even better than she thought it would be.  

A playful smirk then spread across your face which made you blush, even now you still felt shy. "I've always dreamed of what they may look like, but I gotta say maple. They are even better for real than in my head" she teased playfully. She gently caressed your chest with her hand, getting a feel for them to which you bit your lip trying not to make a sound too early.  Seeing the reaction you gave her made her happy, how hard you were trying to keep your voice down.

She was glad you were feeling good, from what she guessed Jessie had always been a rough and get the job done kind of girl. Never really taking the time to appreciate her partners body, being able to praise and worship them. She didn't want that, she wanted to show you as much as possible how much she had wanted to touch and feel you until now. What you meant to her and how you made her feel. She gently caressed your chest with her hand, while paying plenty of attention to the other. Easing you in slow to get used to this, though she didn't look it she was nervous as well. Doing it in your head vs person was very different and she was scared of hurting you. 

You sighed gently under her touch, it was so soft and gentle. Not like Jessie, not how rough and mean she had been a lot of the time, you could feel the love that Maddie felt for you. Though with Jessie she had often been rushed and eager, Maddie took the time so you felt good too. Making sure you weren't uncomfortable and that you were enjoying this too. Trying not to squirm as she occasionally nibbled and squeezed on your chest.

She slowly gazed up to look at you with her intense violet eyes, taking in your flushed face and shy expression. God, she couldn't believe how cute you were, she was never going to let you go again. Now that she finally had you, she was making sure you were treated right this time. She would make you happier than her sister ever had. She then pinched your nipple taking you by surprise, a cry escaping your lips. "You're so sexy (Y/N), you're voice is so cute" she teased fondly. She could just eat you up and that is exactly what she intended to do. She would make it so you never forgot, so you could never compare anything to her. That she would treat you better than Jessie ever did, so you always felt loved and wanted. 

You blushed, covering your face with your hands. Your heart racing in your chest like a jackhammer, I mean you weren't a virgin for crying out loud but this was the first time sex felt so... intimate. It was more personal and gentle than the playful sex that you and Jessie always had. You were more self aware and awkward, her eyes seeing through you like glass. Feeling naked both emotionally and metaphorically.

She smirked and chuckled under her breath, she had to say this was the most adorable she had ever seen you. She then trailed down slowly, then pulled off your jeans to reveal your lacy (F/C) panties. "Gotta say, I'm enjoying the view from down here. You look pretty good from this angle". She could look at you all day, but then if she did that then the fun wouldn't happen now would it?

You pouted crossly, this really wasn't fair from your point of view. She was having all the fun here and you didn't have much to work with at all. "You're still dressed Maddie" you grumbled. She then smirked at you and sat up to pull off her own jeans. Then to your surprise, her underwear too, showing you everything without shame. You blushed, not expecting her to pull such a bold move so soon but then you weren't complaining here. She was even sexier than you imagined, your mind blanking out as all you could do was stare. The rest of you shutting down, wanting nothing more than to simply watch her.

She then loomed over you again, wanting to return to her fun with you. Slipping off your lacy garments with her teeth, to which you were stunned you hadn't passed out from the blood that was rushing to your face. You snapped your legs closed as a response, taken aback by her bold move so soon. 

Maddie shook her head, not happy with the surprise she was being denied. Though she understood your nerves, you weren't used to such a personal side to sex. Wanting to tease you a little bit "No Maple, don't hide from me. Lemme see" she replied in a stern but gentle tone. You had nothing to feel ashamed of, you were beautiful in her eyes.

You hesitated at first, taking a few small breaths and mentally preparing yourself. But then you started to spread your legs a little, mustering up your courage. Pleased with your obedience, she trailed down until she got to where she wanted to be. Happily being able to taste you at last, not holding back in the least at finally being able to mess you up.  You cried out in shock as a response, your eyes snapping open wide. Wrapping your fingers in her honey blonde waves, she really knew what she was doing. Which raised a few questions but you pushed them to the back of your mind. It wasn't really important right now.

She laughed gently at your response, sending a shiver down your spine. Continuing with what she was doing, you tasted so sweet, the way you responded made her so happy. The way you twitched against her, the sweet sounds that came from your mouth. She gripped your legs to stop you from moving, continuing but slowly getting faster until you reached your peak. She kept at this, until you finally saw white and reached your climax. But rode it out with you, to make sure your mind was fully blown.

You lay there, your mind buzzing and spacey. Your heart racing, your breathing heavy and your face flushed. Trying to recollect yourself after what had just happened, unable to really make any words yet. Maddie slowly climbed up the bed to lay beside you, gazing at your red face with a fond expression. You were just so adorable, flushed face and looking very tempting indeed. But she didn't want to push you. 

You gently looked over to her and sighed, she was enjoying this too much. Wanting to get back at her, you pulled her into a surprise kiss. Her eyes widening at first at your bold move, but eventually softening and accepting your gesture. The taste of yourself on her lips, a strange but sexy sort of feeling. The two of you gazing at one another quietly, just taking one another in. Still feeling a little high and giggly "You want to use one of my collection next?" she teased. If you thought this was over, you were dead wrong. She had all sorts of surprises for you, ones she was more than happy to use on you.

You shifted, you didn't really have experience with those sorts of things but you were willing to try. You knew she would never do anything to hurt you, though she was playful she knew your boundaries. Though she looked tough, deep down she was as soft and sweet as cookie dough. You nodded in response "Just... be gentle ok?" you asked. It seems you were experiencing a lot of new things today. But you were glad she was being so patient, it really did help.

* * *

 

You hummed to yourself as you prepared breakfast for you and Maddie, deciding to make pancakes for breakfast as they were Maddie's favourite. Having decided to get some Nutella, banana and maple syrup to mix things up a little. You had always been the kind of person who went all out or not at all with breakfast, it was the most important meal of the day.

Maddie had let you borrow her pleated shirt, but then you doubted she would have minded. She had been tempted to eat you up all over again seeing you in it, but decided to take it easy so you could recover. She had been a little rough on you last night after all. 

"Yo Y/N)" a familiar voice replied. She had to say you looked delicious, it really had been to long, she was starting to regret having ever let you go in the first place. You slowly turned to see Jessie behind you looking you down like a hungry animal. But you found yourself unfazed, like you were looking at a complete stranger.

You blinked at her as if waking up from a dream "Jessie? What are you doing here?" she asked casually. You hadn't expected to see her again, last time you checked she was having all the fun in the world with that Anna chick. 

She leaned against the table top playfully "Me and Anna didn't work out" she replied. She hadn't expected Anna to be so annoying, she had missed how chill and fun loving you had been. Finding herself craving your company more than usual after your time apart.

"Damn, that sucks" you replied not missing a bit. Your tone the most obvious state of "Couldn't care less". She was in the past, you were no longer interested in fixing anything between you two. In fact, now you couldn't even understand why you liked her so much.

She then smirked, didn't seem like you were up to much right now "So fancy a date?" she teased. She had missed your hot body. I mean the two of you had a lot of fun together even with the sex involved. She had missed that with you.

You looked up at her in disbelief and scoffed. So first she cheated on you and now you were her side girl? No way in hell. "Sorry, I found someone better" you replied with a smirk. You never thought you would enjoy rubbing her face in this so much.

Jessie looked confused, since when had you met someone? You were never popular before she started dating you, so where had this supposed perfect lover come from? It was then that Maddie decided to grace you both with her presence. Walking casually into the kitchen wearing her jeans and bra, barely acknowledging the fact that her sister was in the room.

It made her happy to see you wearing her shirt. Then again you should wear her clothes all the time in her opinion "Morning Maple" she replied fondly kissing your head. She then went to get plates for breakfast as well as her morning coffee.

Jessie then looked at you in a state of anger and confusion, since when had this been going on and how had she not known about it? "Your dating my sister?" she growled. Just what the hell made that shit stain so special? She dressed like a hippie and spent her time with animals or in the woods. How had you chosen Maddie over her?

"Yep" Maddie replied smirking lightly. Loving that she could hold this over Jessie's head after all the crap she had put her through. She had finally got her girl and she wasn't going to let her go. Hell, she was willing to fight Jessie if it meant she backed off. She wasn't going to lose you again. 

"Its not like we were dating anyway" you mocked using the same line she had given you on what had felt like the worst day of your life. You were still smiling but now it had become more mischievous than innocent. Now she was having a taste of her own medicine and it felt great.

Jessie then stormed off in a huff, not happy about being the one who was rejected this time. You heard her yell bitch as she slammed the front door and left. Obviously hoping that she would find someone better than you and rub your faces in it. But you doubted that would ever happen, she knew what she had lost.

You and Maddie looked into one another's faces, then burst into laughter. Unable to control yourselves, god it felt good to let it all out. Seeing her so angry after what she did felt so bloody satisfying "Did you see her face" you laughed. Unable to believe that Jessie had once made you cry, she had looked so childish and sulky.

Maddie then helped you serve up the pancakes to which you sat at the table together. Playing footsie under the table and flirting, Maddie enjoying her coffee and you enjoying your (F/D) in content, your morning going off to a better start than you expected. You really were playful and up to no good together, but that was what made it so great. 

 


End file.
